Jack & Ally Just Doesn't Sound Right
by The Flower Queen
Summary: Jack and Ally used to be best friends. So one day Jack invites Trish and Ally to come to Seaford. Austin and Dez tag along. Kim and Austin feel threatened by how close Jack and Ally are. It gets worse when Trish accidentally revels that they used to have crushes on each other. Meanwhile Jerry and Trish spend a lot of time together, causing Dez to feel a little jealous.


Jerry and Milton were watching a video of a girl singing on Jerry's phone when Jack walked into the dojo.

"Now that girl is really hot," Jerry remarked.

"Don't tell Julie, I said this but she really is," Milton agreed. "I like that she kinda has that bookish look about her." Jerry rolled his eyes.

"Why is everything about books with you?" he muttered, causing Milton to give him a dirty look.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Jack asked curiously.

"Ally Dawson," Jerry answered. Jack's eyes widened.

"Let me see that!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing the phone out of Jerry's hand. "That's Ally. She's actually singing. In front of people."

"Wait, Jack, you know this girl?" Milton repeated.

"Can you get me her number?" Jerry questioned hopefully.

"Ally used to be my best friend back in Miami," Jack replied, completely ignoring Jerry. "We lost touch when I moved here to Seaford. She always hated singing in public. I gotta give her a call." Jack began to walk out of the dojo.

"Can I at least have my phone back?" Jerry called after him. Jack walked back in and handed Jerry, his phone. As he walked back out, dialing a number on his own phone, Kim was coming in.

"Hey who's Jack calling?" Kim asked curiously.

"I'm not talking to you," Jerry snapped crossly, putting his arms over his chest and turning away from Kim. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I said I was sorry," Kim told him with an exasperated sigh.

"Actually what you said was, I'm sorry that you thought I would lie for you," Milton remarked.

"You promised Jack that you wouldn't embarrass me in front of girls I'm lying to," Jerry reminded her.

"I promised no such thing," Kim scoffed. "And by the way, no girl likes to be lied to. If you wanted to impress her, you just tried to be yourself."

"Yeah, like that would have worked," Jerry said sarcastically.

"I give up. You're hopeless," Kim said, shaking her head.

Jack walked back in, looking very happy and excited. "Guess what? I managed to convince Ally to come visit Seaford next week."

"Who is Ally?" Kim questioned, wondering who this Ally girl was and why she got Jack so happy.

"Ally's an old friend. Oh Kim, you will love her. She's so nice, smart, sweet and she loves to dance," Jack explained.

"Aside from the dancing part, she sounds nothing like Kim," Jerry commented. Milton took a step back, preparing for the worst.

Kim spun around. "That's it!" Kim shouted, ready to attack Jerry. Jack quickly stopped her.

* * *

"Trish, you'll never believe who called!" Ally exclaimed as she came running down the stairs to where Trish was reading a magazine at the counter. Austin and Dez were roasting hamburgers.

"Uh, Ally, I'm kind of in middle of something so why don't you go tell Austin who called you," Trish said dismissively.

"Jack called," Ally told her.

Trish's eyes widened and she threw her magazine over her shoulder. "Jack called!" Trish shouted in glee. "As in your Jack." Ally gave her a stern look.

"He's not my Jack," she reminded Trish.

"Ally, you cried for a month when he moved, you didn't even want to work or read," Trish remarked.

Dez gasped overdramatically. Austin hit his shoulder to get him to be quiet.

"I did get a little moody when he left," Ally agreed. "But I've moved on." Ally tried hard not to look at Austin while she said that. "Anyway, he invited us to come to Seaford for the next week. Isn't that great!"

"You bet it is. I'll start packing, right away," Trish told her firmly, racing out of the store.

"Ally, I totally forgot to tell you that Justin Starr wants me to sing a new song by next Monday," Austin began.

"Oh, shoot. Well I can always work on it while I'm not hanging out with Jack," Ally told him.

"That's great but we usually work better together so I was thinking maybe Dez and I should come with you," Austin suggested.

"Sounds great," Ally said with a smile, going back upstairs. "I call the airlines and book us four tickets."

Austin smiled and turned back to Dez who was giving him a look. "What?"

"Justin Starr gave you a month off," Dez reminded him. "And said that you didn't have to come up with any new songs."

"Who are you? Memory man," Austin said annoyed.

"That would be such a cool superpower!" Dez exclaimed excitedly.


End file.
